


Reunited

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Split Sparks [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Family Reunion, Gen, Split-Sparks, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Bumper arrives on Earth.
Relationships: Bumper & Cliffjumper
Series: Split Sparks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612990
Kudos: 14





	Reunited

"Something's wrong with Cliffjumper," Spike said.

Hound looked over at his friend across the room in concern.

Spike shivered. "He's smiling. It looks like he's been possessed by Jazz or something."

Hound laughed. "Oh, no, it's just that Bumper's here. You've seen what Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are like when they're separated. Same thing."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "So Cliffjumper has a twin, too? Huh, I thought those two were just weirdly codependent."

Hound shook his head. "They're spark-split," he said, as if that explained everything.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, I'm doing a [fic giveaway](https://autistic-lesamis.tumblr.com/post/190394946802/25k-kudos-fic-giveaway) in celebration of reaching 25000 kudos! **[Closes Tuesday, January 28, 2020 at 6:30PM PST]**


End file.
